


Batch No. 28

by ExtravagantFeeling



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: An actual cookie recipe, Baking, Crushes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtravagantFeeling/pseuds/ExtravagantFeeling
Summary: Lisa has been tirelessly perfecting her cookies in order to make sure her feelings reaches the one she loves.  (Real cookie recipe contained in this fic 😊)
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	Batch No. 28

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Friends! One more fic the discord event! Though I’m pretty sure this will be the last one I write for a while as I'm going to be busy with work again. I had originally planned for this to be a shorter ficlet but oops. This time the prompt was baking and I thought it would be a cool idea if I literally weaved in a cookie recipe in this fic. I think the idea was pretty cool but I executed it pretty badly overall.

Lisa carefully measured and laid out all her ingredients just like the last 27 times, making sure to place any changes and improvements she deemed necessary for this batch on the top right-hand corner. Over the last couple of months Lisa has been working tirelessly to perfect what she would deem as the perfect cookie with nothing more than a gut feeling and the reaction of one stoic faced guitarist. 

Working quickly Lisa poured her first set of ingredients into a large mixing bowl consisting of 100 grams of white sugar, 155 grams of dark brown sugar, a pinch of salt along with 115 grams of melted unsalted butter mixing constantly until perfect paste formed. On batch 3 Lisa had realized Sayo seemed to prefer dark brown sugar over regular brown sugar as the higher molasses content created more complex rich toffee like flavor causing the teal haired girls smile to give way just a little more. 

Next Lisa reached towards the top right-hand corner to add equal parts vanilla, peppermint and spearmint essence along with one large egg fully whisking it into the mixture, creating a ribbon like consistency. It took the combined sacrifice of batch 5,7,9 and 11 for her to reach this perfect three essence mixture. The cookies definitely needed vanilla so that could not be replaced but it was Tsugumi who had informed Lisa over coffee at Hazawa Café of the mint essences that Sayo seemed to enjoy using so much in her cooking classes. Unsure if Sayo had a preference towards spearmint or peppermint Lisa had tried all three essence separately and in various combinations with the one leading Sayo to have the most satisfying hum being a combination of the three. 

Picking up her sieve Lisa sifted in 155 grams of flour along with half a teaspoon of baking soda folding the mixture gently to incorporate the flour sugar mixture. On batch 13, after having a particularly bad day at work Lisa took out her stress on her poor cookie batter mixing it until it was as hard as rock. Needless to say, those were the worst cookies Lisa had ever made. 

Lisa can remember the exact moment she decided to call her cookies batch 1. It was just like any other ordinary practice day, Yukina was guiding Roselia through each of their parts, pointing out sections where she felt could be improved or better optimized. Rinko was quietly following along, showing her prowess on the piano as normal. Ako was spouting some cute nonsense about a rare drop she was going to acquire no matter how long it took as it was the perfect item for Rinko’s character on NFO. Lisa was sitting back, gathering everyone's drink order to get ready for break time and Sayo was staring intently at her sheet music, making notes on the sections she played incorrectly during this rehearsal session so she knew which parts to focus on when she continued her practice at home. When Yukina finally called for a 10-minute break Lisa brought out the new chocolate chip cookies she had been working on. They were a new item in her repertoire different from the normal butter cookies she had been bringing to practice for the last couple of weeks. She handed each of her band members a cookie and sat down take one out for herself when she saw Sayo take a bite and let out the cutest smile she had seen in her entire life. It was just for a brief moment, blink and you'll miss it, but that instant became a memory and feeling Lisa could never forget. Sayo looked around to make sure no one saw but she was too late, she didn’t know but Lisa did, Lisa could not unsee it if she wanted to. It was at that moment that Lisa knew she had fell for Sayo. 

With the flour nicely combined Lisa then folded in an additional 120 grams of 70% dark chocolate as well as 100 grams of Milk chocolate both roughly chopped before putting the batter into the fridge to rest before baking. On batch 14 Lisa had tried to go all out and put in two whole sticks of Toblerone instead of cheaper cooking chocolate believing that it would yield a better overall result. The outcome however was a cookie that way too sweet leaving the only person who could appreciate them being Yukina. Since then Yukina had asked Lisa to make those cookies for her again but as much as Lisa wanted to make Yukina happy she couldn’t have their beloved vocalist developing diabetes. So, she promised she would bake them again only on a special occasion. Since batch 14 the last change which has caused Lisa the most strife was the correct chocolate ratio which would ascend her cookies into perfection. She had tried commercial baking chocolate, white chocolate, milk chocolate, dark chocolate and various mixtures of each however non yielded the desired result. Lisa even got desperate enough to use a month’s worth of salary to buy Godiva chocolate and gave that a shot on batch 25, however Sayo who had an extremely refined pallet (something Lisa already knew but to what extent she found out that day) knew exactly what she had used and promptly scolded Lisa for wasting such an exorbitant amount of money on cookies for her. With batch 26 and 27 Lisa has been using a mix of dark chocolate with various percentages along with milk chocolate and Sayo seemed to really enjoy the contrast. A sugary cookie with the bitterness of dark chocolate had finally created the perfect flavor balance. 

After letting the dough sit in the fridge for an hour Lisa preheated her oven to 180 degrees and rolled out her dough so she could use the new dog shaped cookie cutter which would be the last alteration of batch 28. With the timer set for 14 minuets Lisa sat back on the couch waiting for the familiar ring of her oven to call her back to her post. After testing with batch 17,18 and 19 Lisa had worked out that fourteen minutes was the perfect cooking time for the cookies to reach an ideal doneness. Not too crispy and not too chewy, right the middle just the way Sayo likes them. Hearing her oven go off Lisa took out her cookies and let them cool before wrapping them into individual packages for her band mates, sneaking an extra cookie into Sayo’s packet and tying the package with a teal colored ribbon. Taking one of the leftover cookies Lisa tasted and noted the difference between it and the last 27 batches, the chocolate ratio felt perfect, it was just the right amount of chocolate so that it was melty and delicious but not so sweet that it would cause you to feel sick after. The 70% dark chocolate was also bitter enough to make you want to come back for another bite but not so bitter that it would create a bad after taste. 

“This is it” Lisa thought to herself. If any cookie was going to get her feelings across this was going to be the one. She had put in all this work, all this time and all these sleepless nights to bet all her feelings on this cookie. Lisa prayed quietly to herself “Please reach her batch no. 28.” 

_ 

Lisa rushed to practice with a spring in her step. She was nervous, nauseous and excited all at the same time. She had told Yukina that there was something she needed attend to before heading to practice and thus would meet her at Circle instead. In reality it was just an excuse to see Sayo a little earlier. As Lisa rushed through the doors of Circle she saw the girl her heart so longed for sitting at the reception area quietly reading a book. 

“Hey Sayo, fancy meeting you here so early” Lisa lied through her cheery smile, of course she knew she would be here, like clockwork Sayo would always be here 15 minuets early. 

“Good afternoon, Imai-san I did not expect you to be here at this time” Sayo replied nervously “Though I am glad I could speak to you before the rest of Roselia arrives.” 

Lisa looked at Sayo with slight confusion but gestured her to continue. 

“I wanted to express my gratitude for all the wonderful cookies you have been baking recently. I would like you to have this Chiffon cake that I made with the help of Hazawa-san” Sayo said as she presented Lisa with small container. “It will not be up to your standards but I hope you will enjoy it all the same.” 

Lisa was stunned, she looked at Sayo, then at the cake and then back to Sayo. She could see small blush beginning to form and to save herself and Sayo from anymore embarrassment Lisa slowly took the container gently as if she was holding the most valuable vase in the world. 

“Aww Sayo, you shouldn’t have” Lisa tried to stay as calm as possible but inside she was about to run outside and jump for joy. 

“Well, I was going to pass these to you and everyone else during break time but it only seems fitting that I return the favor now since I can” Lisa said as she passed Sayo the bag of dog shaped cookies. 

“I hope you like them Sayo!” 

“Thank you Imai-san I always do” Sayo replied. 

Sayo took a breath and hesitated as the next words fumbled out of her mouth, into the open space between them. 

“Imai-san If it wouldn’t be too much trouble would you be able to meet me after band practice? Its ok if you’re busy as well...” 

“NO NO” Lisa replied maybe a too tad loudly as they were still inside the reception area of Circle, “I have nothing planned and even if I did, I would make time for you anyway.” Lisa stopped for moment and turned red at the realization of what she just said. “Um regardless lets head in the studio and wait for the other there, I'll be happy to talk after practice.” 

Sayo nodded and followed Lisa towards the practiced while she mumbled the words under her breath “Please reach her batch no. 36.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, I actually did bake cookies using this exact recipe with 2 sticks Toblerone and it was WAY TOO sweet, it tasted good with milk though. 
> 
> I’d like to imagine that the rest of Roselia knew about Sayo and Lisa’s respective crushes and were just outside watching their interaction unfold. I hope you had fun reading it and if you wanted suggest any improvements (which I know there is a lot) please do. Feel free to poke me on twitter if you wanna chat @skybludestiny. Bye for now!


End file.
